Vampire Knight The Three's Fate
by alicedragon
Summary: a Story of Three Beings Beeing Born Again. One With The Strongest Blood, The One With The Sweetest Blood And The One With The Most Dangerous Blood. Can One Person Really Defeat Her Own Fears And Become Strong Enough To Overcome her past?
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Knight:

The Three's Fate

Part 1

Rairaku rushed down to corridor to her quarters. There was a new night class student coming today, and due to an unknown reason, she was being put into a day class dormitory. The only free space was in the empty dorm that Rairaku resided in. She arrived at the dorm to find a girl sitting down unpacking her things neatly into a drawer beside a bed at the far side of the room. She appeared tall, with incredibly long black hair, which was bleached white at the ends. She had dark red eyes and was wearing the regular night class uniform, accompanied by a black Gothic necklace.

'Hello! My name is Rairaku Airisu! I am sorry about all of the mess!' Rairaku called out to the girl. 'Oh... Hello Rairaku-san.' The girl replied, standing up. 'My name is Arisu Katsugawa. It's nice to meet you.' She bowed and began to finish unpacking. Rairaku watched her do this while trying to clean up the thousands of books strewn all across the dorm floor. She placed the books on the many bookshelves left empty, most of the books worn from being read many times. Arisu finished packing by placing a few of her own books on the only shelf that was left. She read the spines of Rairaku's books, all of them being based on something to do with vampires. "Is it possible she knows the secrets of the night class?" Arisu thought to herself. "No... she's probably just curious that's all." She turned around to look at Rairaku, head hidden in a book. 'I... um... See you like reading?' She said nervously to Rairaku.

'I guess you could say that. I love studying lots of different subjects!' Rairaku got up and placed the book away and asked Arisu if she wanted a tour. Arisu reluctantly agreed and the two set off around the grounds of cross academy. They stopped of at the chairman's office first of all. Yuuki Cross greeted them warmly and welcomed them inside. Arisu sat down in front of the chairman's desk while he asked her if she had settled in okay. 'Yes Chairman-sama, I've settled in fine.' She told him. The two chatted for awhile before her and Rairaku setted off with Yuuki and Zero to the Night class' dorms. They knocked on the door of the massive building and it was opened by Aidou. 'Oh. Your the new one, aren't you?' Arisu nodded and was ushered inside with Rairaku, Yuuki and Zero. She was shown to the door of Kaname's room whilst the others waited in foyer. Arisu knocked on the door of Kaname's room and a voice told her to enter. As she entered a look of shock swept over Kaname's face. 'Arisu! What are you doing here?' Kaname said standing up quickly and walking over to her. 'I was sent here by the other pure bloods. They think I've become a recluse.' Kaname laughed warmly then invited Arisu to sit down. 'I see the rest still don't know who you really are.' Arisu nodded and smiled.

'It was my mother's wishes and the other pure bloods have strived to keep up with them.'

'Your mother was a good person, it's only right her wishes are being fulfilled. But, are you happy, being treated the way you are?'

'It does not bother me. The pure bloods like yourself treat me as your own.'

'But Arisu, you are our own.' Arisu laughed and looked away.

'Sometimes it doesn't feel that way...' There was a knock at the door an Ichijou walked in. 'Kaname-Sempai, Zero and the others grow impatient.' Kaname nodded and stood up to leave with Ichijou and Arisu. They walked down to the foyer and waved Arisu and the others goodbye before retreating to the main room where the other night class students waited.

Arisu and Rairaku arrived back at their dorm a bit later and got ready to go to bed. Just before she went to sleep, Arisu slowly walked to the fridge and drank heavily from a covered bottle labelled 'Arisu's Medicine – DO NOT TOUCH'. She placed it back and went back to sleep, wiping the crimson liquid from her mouth. Rairaku listened to her do this and waited for to fall asleep before creeping to the door and opening it to a tall cloaked man. 'Hello...' He said smiling creepily. Rairaku held out her hand and he bit into it, sucking on the blood that poured out. When he had finished he turned around and walked away, leaving Rairaku standing, shivering in the cold, blood dripping from her hand. She placed a bandage around it and crept into her bed, tears dripping from her eyes.

'This... is the price I have to pay for my dark deeds...'


	2. Character Profiles 1

Vampire Knight:

The Three's Fate

Profiles

Name: Arisu Katsugawa

Age: 16

Race/Class: Pure Blood/Night Class

Background: When she was born, her mother sealed her away so the only people who knew of her were the pure bloods. She lived with a family who give her their blood in return for being saved by her parents a long time ago. She has never bitten anyone but sometimes longs to bite someone, just to see what it is like. She is well educated but often cowardly, due to being locked up as a child.

Abilities: Naturally physically strong, intelligent, skills with a blade.

Family: Mother: Rika Katsugawa Deceased

Father: Iruku Katsugawa Deceased

Sister: Kataki Katsugawa Alive

Theme Song: Game – Ayumi Hamasaki/Burden Of the past – Shiro Sagiru

Name: Rairaku Airisu

Age: 16

Race/Class: Human/Day Class

Background: when she was born, her family did not want her. She grew up without love and being cared for, so she naturally grew a resentment towards her family. Later, she met a group of E-type vampires who she asked to kill in exchange for her blood, which they would be allowed to drink at any time. They were killed, and Rairaku was sent to Cross academy to be looked after.

Abilities: Plays Piano, Skilled with Sai's.

Family: Unknown All deceased

Theme Song: Simple And Clean – Udata Hiraku


End file.
